


Hot Chocolate at Christmas

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel enjoy each other's company at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend as one of her Christmas gifts. I'm pleased to say she liked her gifts, including this fic! *\o/*

Dean paced the room, twirling a piece of tinsel in both hands. He twirled it into a makeshift lasso, and started twirling the glittering mass about his head, hips shimmying and shaking as he set his sights upon Castiel clear across the room. Sam stopped what he was doing and watched his brother, with an expression upon his face that vacillated somewhere between amusement and disbelief.

He waited and watched the trajectory of the makeshift lasso as it flew across the room, landing neatly upon Castiel’s head. Unsurprisingly, the angel continued with what he was doing, slender hands patiently decorating the tree currently standing in the corner of Bobby’s living room.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, smirk slowly fading as he watched his lover continue. “Sweetheart.”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel threw over his shoulder without stopping.

“Nothing,” Dean replied, innocently, deciding to let Castiel continue as he was.

Sam sighed, taking pity on the angel, before he said - “Did you know you have tinsel on your head, Cas?”

Dean dropped his end of the makeshift lasso and shoved his hands nonchalantly in his pockets, lips forming a perfect “o“ as he whistled, innocently.

“Who put that there?” Dean asked, as he turned away to mask his grin.

“Tinsel?” Castiel questioned, as he reached up to pluck the glittering mass from his head. “Yes, Sam, I knew. I thought Dean wanted it there.”

Sam rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to wrapping presents, deciding to ignore the lover’s exploits for the sake of his health. This was the first Christmas they’d celebrated since the fall of Lucifer into his cage, and the first that they’d celebrated with Castiel, who’d descended from Heaven especially for the day. Dean had been the one to insist upon the celebrations, positing that if ever they needed to celebrate, then this was the perfect time. Sam had seen no reason to argue and neither had Bobby, needing a happy time as much as the next person, considering he’d spent so long in a wheelchair and was now free of it.

Castiel twirled the tinsel back into a slithering glittering strand, before draping it calmly upon the tree. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, before crossing the room to turn on the radio. He started humming along to Hark the Herald Angels Sing, making Castiel smile slightly across the room. Dean then went to the kitchen, snagging a glass of freshly mixed eggnog from Bobby before taking it to Castiel.

“Here, sweetheart, try this,” Dean said, coaxingly as he lifted the glass to Castiel’s lips.

When the angel pulled slightly away, frowning down at what he perceived as suspiciously thick yellow liquid, Dean demonstrated that it was safe to drink by sipping at it himself.

“It’s good, Cas, it’s really good, in fact,” Dean said, encouragingly. “Come on, take a break. You’ve been on your feet all day. Come on, sweetheart, for me.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, before reaching up to take the glass of eggnog from Dean’s hand, long fingers brushing purposefully against his lover’s.

Dean watched him lift the glass to his lips, hands shoved into his pockets to mask the definite bulge of his partial erection as Castiel slowly swallowed, turning even sipping at a drink into a pornographic event. The angel finished his first sip, licking his lips slowly and purposefully as he stared at Dean intently. The hunter tried to stifle a groan as Castiel swept the tip of his pink wet tongue over his full lower lip, transferring it to his equally plush top lip. Dean coughed, glancing down as he tried to think of something boring to take the edge off of his now painfully hard erection.

Across the room, Sam snorted, not missing a thing, as he said - “Get a room, already.”

“We have, but it’s a bit too early to use it,” Dean muttered over his shoulder.

“Yeah? That’s a surprise. I didn’t think it ever was too early for you and Cas,” Sam shot back tartly.

“Bitch,” Dean said, loudly.

“Jerk,” Sam said, grinning despite himself at the over used and long since forgotten familiarities of younger years.

“How is it?” Dean asked, turning his full attention back to Castiel and gesturing towards the glass of eggnog, which even now was making its second trajectory from Castiel’s brandy stained lips.

“It’s good,” Castiel said, with a slow nod at his lover. “Can I have more?”

Dean smirked, and topped up Castiel’s glass with another hefty dose of eggnog, before filling up a glass of his own. Sam shook his head at the drinking couple, grinning when Castiel reached out, seemingly idly, to place his hand in Dean’s. The elder Winchester’s fingers curled around the angel’s, without ever breaking into sipping his drink.

Dean grinned wolfishly at Castiel, before pulling the mistletoe from his shirt pocket and holding it over Castiel’s head. The angel looked up and smiled slightly at the old-fashioned tradition, before he set his now empty glass aside and leant into Dean’s body. The hunter followed suit, placing his own empty glass next to Castiel’s, before cupping his lover’s face with one brandy stained hand.

His lips closed over Castiel’s, tasting the sweet taste of the sugar and brandy on Castiel’s lips and tongue. Their mouths moved together as they kissed, gentle plush sounds breaking the air between them, as Dean dropped his mistletoe laden hand slowly. He tossed the leafy branch aside and rested his hand upon the back of Castiel’s neck, fingers pushing through the angel’s soft, dark hair as he deepened the kiss hungrily.

Sam cast a glance over at the happily kissing couple, smiling to himself before padding quietly from where he still stood. He joined Bobby in the kitchen, to lend a hand with the Christmas dinner preparations. Bobby nodded silently towards Dean and Castiel, a grin brightening his expression as he watched them.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Sam murmured. “At least they’re happy and have each other, huh?”

“Yeah. Never thought that idjit brother of yours would ever settle down,” Bobby replied, just as quietly. “Glad he did though. I think Cas is good for him.”

“Yeah, he is,” Sam said, without pause.

He looked over at the still kissing couple, smiling in amusement as Bobby bent to peer into the oven behind him. The older hunter pulled the turkey from the oven, sending deliciously homey smells around the kitchen and living room. The thicker scents of stuffing and roasted potatoes soon joined the scent of turkey, coupled with warm cranberry sauce.

“Dean, you gonna carve this turkey?” Bobby called, as he watched the elder Winchester disengage himself from Castiel reluctantly.

Dean grinned at Castiel, at the way his plump lips puffed out still further from the hunter’s hungry kisses. Castiel’s cheeks were flushed slightly and his eyes a slight and misty blue, blown a little wide with residue lust. Dean leant in and gave him one more kiss, before leading the angel to the kitchen by the hand.

Castiel stood by Dean’s side, watching him intently as the hunter carved thick chunks of meat from the turkey, shovelling spare pieces of the meat into his mouth when he thought that no one but Castiel was watching. Castiel accepted the spare hunk of meat that Dean tossed his way, pushing the meat to his plump lips without ever taking his eyes from his lover.

It wasn’t long after that, they were all sitting down, enjoying their first ever Christmas meal together in a freshly decorated house. There was much laughter and eating, eggnog soon washing down the heavy meal as they forgot for a short time their recent troubles. They swapped presents; Sam receiving a Barbie doll from Dean and more functional gifts from Bobby and Castiel. Bobby received extra ammo and beer, while Dean received new music from both Bobby and Sam. Castiel gave Dean a brand new t shirt with an angel design emblazoned across the front, soft material tickling against Dean’s hands.

Dean looked touched by the t shirt most of all, smiling when Castiel told him the angel was supposed to be representative of him. Bunched up in the t shirt was one long black feather, obviously pulled from Castiel’s own wing. Dean plucked the feather from the shirt and gave Castiel a questioning look.

“It’s for luck and protection,” Castiel told him. “I will feel better if something from me was with you always.”

Dean didn’t say anything; instead he smiled a little shakily at the angel before placing the feather into his pocket, where it could remain safely for the evening. No one commented when Dean placed a hasty kiss upon its soft surface, as though in reverence for the angel who’d given it to him.

“You look after that, Dean,” Bobby said, softly. “It’s not often an angel would willingly give someone something so personal.”

“I know,” Dean said, softly, and his voice seemed tighter than usual, as though Dean were on the verge of tears.

Castiel reached out and laid one hand upon Dean’s knee, staring in concern and obvious adoration at him. Dean threw him a shaky smile, reaching for Castiel’s hand and kissed him on the palm. Castiel was the last to receive his gifts, and seemed genuinely touched by the pocket watch Sam gave him, although he had no use for keeping time. Bobby gave him a new shirt, stating that he needed to change once in a while. Dean was the last to give Castiel his Christmas gift, hanging back before almost shyly handing his poorly wrapped gift to the angel.

Castiel cast a glance around the room and it was obvious to all that this was the gift that mattered the most to the angel. Neither Sam nor Bobby took offense at the preference; both knew that they couldn’t claim to be Castiel’s lover like Dean could. They watched as Castiel slowly peeled the paper away with slender hands, eyes downcast as plump lips parted expectantly.

He pulled forth a bottle of shampoo - for your wings, Dean stated - and a small packet of Hershey’s Kisses. Castiel unwrapped one of the small chocolates and popped it between ripe lips hungrily, repeating the gesture to Dean. Again, neither Bobby nor Sam took offense when the same accordance was denied them. The third and last gift that Castiel pulled from the package was a small amulet, shaped like a heart. Dean blushed when Castiel smiled at it, long fingers caressing the rounded surface, before placing it around his neck.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, deep voice grave yet pleased.

He tucked the amulet beneath his shirt, closer to his skin, before his long fingers stroked the place where it was hidden proudly. Sam exchanged an embarrassed look with Bobby, both feeling as though they were intruding something on private. It was obvious to both of them just what the heart signified; it was as if Dean was trying to tell Castiel in not so many words that he loved him, and that the angel had his heart forever.

Castiel leant in and pressed a kiss to Dean’s mouth, lips lingering in a gentle caressing kiss, softly. Bobby tapped Sam’s knee, gesturing for the younger hunter to stand and help him clear away. They left Castiel and Dean alone, too lost in each other and stolen soft kisses to even notice the activity going on around them.

Bobby and Sam cleared away the Christmas dinner dishes, talking softly among themselves as they did so. Sam was the first to go to bed, satisfied with a holiday well spent, leaving Bobby to stoke up the fire for Dean and Castiel. The lovers were still kissing by the time that Bobby himself went up to bed, leaving them alone for the rest of the evening ...

~~~

The firelight crackled in the fireplace as Dean settled down beside Castiel, draping the blanket across their laps securely. Castiel plucked at the soft material curiously for a few moments, before laying his slender hands down upon his thighs gently. Dean smiled and nodded to himself before passing one of the mugs he’d brought from the kitchen to the angel.

“Here, sweetheart, here’s your hot chocolate,” he said, watching as Castiel lifted his hands to wrap long fingers around the warm mug gratefully.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel rumbled, deep voice comforting and intimate in the otherwise quiet living room.

The only other sounds came from the fire hissing and spitting in front of them, wood popping and crackling as the flames consumed the wood into ash. Far off in another part of the house, they could hear Bobby playing an old Bing Crosby record at a low volume. Dean smiled at that, knowing that the older hunter would soon object when called upon that he’d actually listened to what essentially was a Christmas song. White Christmas or no White Christmas, Bobby would protest that Dean was an idjit and would no doubt change the station to something that he would consider more hip and Dean would still think was uncool.

His smile grew broader as he watched Castiel sample the hot chocolate curiously, ripe mouth settling out over the rim of the mug and sucking in a tiny mouthful, melted marshmallows bumping up against his plump top lip as he sucked in a mouthful. Castiel’s cheeks reddened slightly from the heat thrown up by the steaming brown liquid and he pulled away from the mug, lithe pink tongue lapping out to remove traces of chocolate and marshmallow from the silken surface of his mouth. Castiel caught Dean staring and he stared intently back, firelight catching upon his ruddy cheeks and lending them an even healthier glow.

“How is it?” Dean asked, as he pointed to Castiel’s mug, before taking a sip of his own chocolate appreciatively.

“It is good, Dean. I like your chocolate,” Castiel said, mouth curving into the vaguest of smiles, before he dipped his head towards his mug again.

His slender hands closed tight around the ceramic as he sipped at the steaming liquid again, capturing some of the marshmallows between his teeth and letting them dissolve upon his tongue gently. His eyes closed at the feel of the sugar flooding down his throat and he purred in satisfaction.

Dean watched him from over the edge of his own mug, smiling to himself over the angel’s obvious pleasure,. They remained silent, feeling no need to exchange words, completely comfortable in each other’s presence to need conversation. Finally their chocolate had finally been consumed and Dean snagged the empty mug from Castiel’s long fingers. He crawled from beneath the blanket and padded towards the kitchen, washing out the mugs while whistling Hark the Herald Angels Sing in time with the gushing water.

When he’d finished, mugs safely back in the kitchen cupboard, he returned to where Castiel still sat, stopping by the window to peer outside. He watched as heavy fat snowflakes drifted past in thick swathes. He shivered despite himself, feeling the chill of the outside world despite the warmth thrown out by the fire. He returned to Castiel’s side and the blanket, burrowing beneath the thick material and into Castiel’s side. The angel’s rumbled laughter cut into Dean’s ear as Castiel slid both arms around Dean’s body, waiting until Dean had settled the blankets more securely about their bodies. Dean pecked a kiss to Castiel’s soft mouth, before handing the angel a mince pie hesitantly.

“Here, try one of these,” he encouraged, watching as the angel’s lender hand wrapped around the pie curiously.

Castiel lifted the pie to his lips without question, biting through the pastry and chewing on the spiced fruit filling curiously. From the look upon Castiel’s face, he didn’t look impressed by the pie; instead he stoically kept eating, until it had all gone bar a few crumbs scattering his plump lips. Dean swallowed the last of his own pie and waited for Castiel’s verdict.

“I did not like it much, Dean,” Castiel confessed, a little guiltily. “It’s a little too sweet and sticky.”

“It doesn’t matter. Try a cinnamon cookie instead,” Dean suggested as he handed the angel one of the cookies he’d brought with him.

The angel took it a little suspiciously, but still bit into it. His eyes closed in appreciation and a smile brightened his lips slightly as he chewed. Dean knew that the angel liked the cookie before Castiel had even said anything.

“This is nice, Dean. Better than the pie, anyway,” Castiel said, once the cookie had gone. “Can I have another one?”

Dean chuckled, as he handed Castiel another cinnamon cookie, fingers brushing and lingering together as the cookie passed from one hand to the other. Dean watched as Castiel slowly consumed his second cookie, lips forming around the baked treat in a tempting little pout. His pink tongue peeked out periodically to lap abandoned crumbs from his lips as he ate, eyes a little misty as he enjoyed his cookie.

When it had gone, Dean leant in and stole a kiss, resting one hand upon the back of Castiel’s neck when the angel responded. He licked the taste of cinnamon and heavy sugar from Castiel’s lips and tongue to reach the headier taste of Castiel revealed beneath and he became lost in that kiss, tongues licking and caressing alongside each other. He grappled with Castiel’s shirt, finally freeing the buttons and sliding one hand inside the angel’s shirt. He flicked one of the angel’s nipples before rolling the pert nub between index finger and thumb until it was hard and aching between his fingers. He repeated the gesture upon his lover’s other nipple watching as Castiel came undone before him, breath hitching as his eyes became lust blown and wide.

Dean leant in for another kiss, this time wet and open mouthed, tongues wet and sloppy against each other. The fire popped and crackled beside them, underpinning their aroused moans and desiring moans as Castiel pulled away to pull his shirt off eagerly. He shimmied out of his pants before kicking off his boxers, revealing the long hard line of his dick curling up towards his abdomen. Dean stood and stripped eagerly, soon diving beneath the blanket again when the chill air slapped against his skin, surprisingly cold considering the fire roaring in front of them

Castiel swung on top of Dean, straddling him and wrapping the blanket around them both for extra comfort and warmth before he pressed his fingertips against Dean’s mouth insistently. Dean opened his mouth and suckled on the angel’s fingertips, drawing him in until his skin was liberally coated with his saliva. Castiel watched him avidly, large blue eyes opened wider still, plump lips parted as he stared tenderly down at his lover. He pulled his fingers from Dean’s mouth finally, skin scraping against Dean’s teeth before angling his arm around his own body to press his fingers inside his own hole eagerly.

He threw his head back and groaned loudly, arousal thick and heavy in his throat as he worked himself wide and loose. His chest became flushed and slightly damp with sweat as he fucked his own fingers inside his hole, stretching himself wide open in preparation for Dean’s dick. Dean watched him, cock hard and aching between his legs and he was tempted just to take him now. Instead, he waited until Castiel’s hand finally fell away and the angel settled in closer still.

Castiel supported himself upon Deans shoulders as he sank down upon the hunter’s erection, settling down upon Dean’s thick shaft with an aroused groan. Dean shuddered and gasped against Casteils’ chest, lips finding one of Castiel’s nipples and suckling him eagerly. Castiel held onto him tenderly, fingers meshing through Dean’s short hair as he rocked against him, hips buffeting hips roughly as he fucked himself onto Dean’s dick eagerly. Dean continued suckling on Castiel’s nipple eagerly, enjoying the feel of his lover hard in his mouth and tight around his throbbing member. Castiel continued rocking against him, shuddering, gasping moans punctuating the night air as they rocked and shuddered in passionate throes of love making.

Dean could feel the thickness of Castiel’s cock rubbing against his abdomen, leaving trails of sticky pre-cum against his skin and he groaned, transferring his mouth to suckle at Castiel’s previously unattended nipple eagerly. His hand s clenched tight against Castiel’s ass as the angel continued to ride him, fingers digging into the hunter’s shoulders as he moaned - “Deeeeeeaaaaan!”

Dean whimpered against Castiel’s nipple and came, shooting his load deep inside Castiel’s ass at the sound of naked need and want held in the angel’s tone. His hips bucked and he trembled as he climaxed, hands grappling and groping his lover’s body as he wailed for Castiel. He felt the warm wet rush of Castiel’s semen flooding across his skin as the angel orgasmed, body tense and shuddering as he came.

Dean cradled Castiel in his arms, re-learning how to breathe as Castiel remained sheathed upon his dick. He rested his forehead against Castiel’s slim chest, and felt the angel stroking his hair tenderly. He smiled before looking up into Castiel’s liquid, tender eyes with a gentle smile.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, as he pressed a kiss to his lover’s plush mouth eagerly.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s firm lips.

Dean chuckled then sighed, knowing that for Castiel’s first Christmas sent with the Winchesters, he couldn’t have asked for a better one.

~fini~


End file.
